


Ma chère Cosima - Lettere d'Amour

by Adherentnerdhi



Series: life is too short to not write a fiction [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adherentnerdhi/pseuds/Adherentnerdhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My Dear Cosima" A lettre of love from Delphine Cormier to Cosima Niehaus, written in the shelter yurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ma chère Cosima- lettre d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Clone Club was so excited about the return of alive Delphine in season 4.  
> I couldn't resist to write after a long time.  
> Even though Delphine was just writing her experiment journal or revenge project (In order not to be hacked). I'd like to imagine she was writing to her Cosima. This series of letters are called "life is too short to not write a fiction", I'll try to experiment some angles of writings, but most of all, most twitter sestras told me they are loving to see the perspectives from Delphine to Cosima, or Cosima to Delphine. I'll see what I can do. And for the French in the text, it's related to some Evelyne Brochu's tweets, I hope those make you grin, and will be translated in footnote.

Ma chère Cosima,

Ma chérie, ça fait longtemps, I missed you. I miss you every moment since our last meeting in front of the Bubbles. Right now, I am sitting in a cozy hut of middle of nowhere, I can't reveal the location. It doesn't snow in Lille as much as in Canada, but I love snow, because it reminds me the day we ran in Minneapolis with bottles of wine in our hands. That was the first time you held my hand. The fireplace next to me keeps me warm, like your smile. Oh, I really miss everything of you, and your most glorious smile in the world, my love. 

I have to write to you the same nostalgia everyday, you're my home. We didn't know each other for very long time but sometimes, we just know where the home is. We have been through a lot, and you're always in my priority, I can't imagine the life without you anymore. You are probably on Dr Susan Duncan's island right now. The scandal of Bright Born is everywhere.

I had no idea that I would be posted to Aldous's position and then Rachel's, and faced this really dangerous business. I actually was so afraid that I was going to lose you when they sent Ferdinand to Toronto. You're too sick to face all this.

The reason why I wasn't running to you or to contact you was because I was shot on the liver in the DYAD garage, after our last kiss. Before that, I shot Nealon for self defense in DYAD, he was trying to recruit me into Neolution before poisoning me, and said they were everywhere. I have some enough data to figure out what was the wormbot for. I should have realised the danger earlier, however, I really had no one could be trusted in DYAD. 

My dear Cosima, I never expected any love in my life. I was used to solitude, to work alone, to drink alone, and sometimes had fun with colleagues. But, I never expected any love. Loneliness is like a familiar friend. Until, until you happened to me in my life, mon amour. We're meant to be together, I know that since our first kiss. I don't know how to make you see that. I know too well, whether you forgave me or not, you would always be in my heart. There's always something important I want to tell you that your understandings of my intentions and actions kept me surviving in the surgery.

I honestly didn't expect to be rescued from gunshot, yet I come back for you. I know Bright Born, I know Evie Cho, I know Susan Duncan. I sensed the danger, and I await the right time to deal with all these. I am always looking forward that I can take your dreads to be my mustache, and I can touch your cute cheek again. I am looking forward to the day we can share the Eskimo Pie, drink a good bottle of red wine, taste my favourite truffles. Un de ces jours. Dépêche, mon amour.

I have to write this down to tell you like you lie down on my thighs, like we hold our hands, like our forehead kisses, like, you just sit next to me and do nothing.  
I missed you, mon amour.

Delphine


	2. My dearest Delphine-I just missed you so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima's thoughts inbetween Delphine got shot and Sarah's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between 310-401.

My dearest Delphine:

I just missed you so much. It has been two months since we saw each other, and you never returned any of my messages. I have to keep this diary to tell you how much I miss you, just like those days, we just lied on the floor of my apartment. 

I can't find your car, and you've never shown up again in your flat. I miss you every moment, every day. Since our last meeting in front of the Bubbles, I sensed you might know something bad was gonna happen. I probably shouldn't have just let you go or should've told you let us meet later after you finished the business that occupied you. I texted and called you thousand times, yet you never replied to any of those worries. I do wish you're alive out there, somewhere, no matter what, just be alive, FOR ME.

Since you were no longer the CEO of DYAD, it was strange that LEDA project stopped. Scott's and my employment were suspended, oh of course , we resigned, sorry. But everyone we knew in DYAD was fired or transferred to somewhere else. Scott and his gamer buddies were be able to move out the equipment before the DYAD came in, and we got some 2nd-handed online. Alison paid the rent in the basement of Hell-Wizard's comic bookstore, the Rabbit Hole, where we continued the research here. I didn't fully comprehend the gamers' friendship, but I am very grateful to Scott's gamer buddies, their brotherhood helps in so many ways. Scott and Hell-Wizard are really loyal, dear friends. 

Like they have something in common, they connect to each other. We connect to each other. I missed the days we were in our lab. I missed those moments we danced together. I just missed you so much, my puppy.

I miss our hands in hands, lips on lips, in each others' arms.  
I missed your trying to dry the tears on my face while I was facing the treatment. You had no idea how much I wished to be the daylight to dry your tears in your eyes in our lab and in front of the Bubbles. Let me, let me be the one to dry your tears, and no more crying.  
I missed you to call me ma chèrie with your mezzo-soprano voice.  
I missed you to whisper in your French in a gentle pitch.  
I missed your love, your eyes, your lips, your nose, your hugs.  
I missed your beautiful jawline.  
I missed your hair.   
I missed the way you touched my dreads and had fun with them.  
I missed the way we shared the Eskimo Pies.  
I missed those moment when you let me lie down on your thighs and we just did nothing.  
I just missed you so much.

I tried to move forward, because you told me that we all had our parts to play, and mine was and is to find the cure.  
I wish I can survive till the day we meet again. No longer let anyone to tear us apart.

Your petit chiot,  
Cosima

**Author's Note:**

> Ma chère Cosima=My dear Cosima  
> Ma chèrie, ça fait longtemps=My dear, long time no see (it has been a while)  
> Un de ces jours. Dépêche, mon amour.=one of these days. Hurry up, my love.  
> (The song was translated [here](http://adherantnerdhi.tumblr.com/post/145741568510/pr%C3%AAt-%C3%A0-porter-par-emilie-mover-featured-in) )  
> mon amour=my love


End file.
